The Girl Who Like Ice Cream Gary and Ice Cream Jimmy
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Ugh, girls are gossiping about gay rumors again! What will Jimmy and Gary do? Warning: Language, and Yaoi.


**The Girl Who Like Ice Cream Gary and Ice Cream Jimmy**

**Summary: Ugh, girls are gossiping about gay rumors again! What will Jimmy and Gary do?**

**A/N: Why did named this? BECAUSE I FUCKING BORED AND I WAS UP UNTIL AROUND FUCKING 12:00AM! BORED AS FUCK! So yeah…ahem anyways… I didn't eat ice cream I swear! (Ok maybe earlier…) Anyways I don't own Bully I just own my pervert characters like Jasmine and Cherry because they're awesome. So yeah I hope you enjoy…SEE YOU! And I was bored so this is one shitty story. A story that makes NO sense.**

One fucking boring day, Gary was walking around finding something to do. Yes, he return and not crazy at all. Ok maybe a little… Anyways, he bumped to a guy. He opened his eyes and looked. Ugh, it's that brainless Jimmy!

Jimmy FUCKING Hopkins.

The one and only beat them all just like Scott Pilgrim. Don't know it; wow you have a lot learn… Anyways, Jimmy had annoyed face.

"Don't tell me, YOU'RE back in this school?" The bald Jimmy Hopkins said.

"Heck yes am I." The sociopath Gary Smith said. Jimmy made a grinned noise.

"What's the matter you don't miss your old best friend?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked away at Gary. A young little girl aged 15 years with beautiful dark brown hair with a bow on her head, caramel brown smooth skin, dark brown eyes, and girl's uniform with sweater vest on. She with a 14 year old girl who shorter than her who had vanilla skin, dirty blonde hair with pigtails, blue eyes, and girl's uniform without sweater vest. They were giggled thinking them as a couple. Yup, they were one of those type girls who likes gay couples aka yaoi or shonen ai, they are different go Google it!

The girl with dirty blonde was more perverted than her friend. They both have names. The dirty blonde girl named Cherry and girl with caramel brown skin named Jasmine. They both liked different foods. Jasmine likes ice cream and Cherry likes candy. Different, correct?

"They are SO a couple what do you think Cherry?" Jasmine said.

"I think they're going to fuck soon or later." Cherry giggled.

"You're disgusting…"

"You too!"

"Shut the fuck up and let's spy on them!" Cherry sighed and continue spying on the two boys. As the two boys arguing about shit I don't know the girls giggling because they were so close when they were arguing. When the two boys heard two girls giggling they looked at Jasmine and Cherry.

"Jasmine and Cherry what are you guys doing get out of here!"

"One of these days Jimmy, one of these fucking days you are going to go out with him!" They giggled and left. Jimmy sighed and put his hand on his hand being so shame because them.

"What the hell are they talking about?"

"Dude, those girls you saw right there were Jasmine White and her fucking real perverted friend Cherry Ash." Gary looked at Jimmy confused. What's so wrong about them? I mean he thinks they just INNOCENT girls who were just wondering what they talking about.

"Yeah, so what about them?"

"Yeah, so ha they're evil! They are secretly evil no matter how cute they are! They are fucking evil! They use their cuteness for fucking gay porn! Well, Cherry does that but Jasmine uses it to make guys date! Two boys dating they are crazy, crazy I tell you! Just watch out for them, they are trying to make us a couple. So beware of them, they are evil I fucking tell you!" Jimmy walks away angry.

"Are they that fucking bad that he went all crazy over it?" Gary thought and walked around again.

A week later girls are now starting spreading rumors that Gary and Jimmy are a thing now.

Wait a minute….

Jimmy…

Gary…

A Couple?!

What that's just crazy talk! They never will be thing nor will they? You never know…

Some girls went AWW! And some girls went EWW! We all have differences but few of us went I KNEW IT WAS COMING! Good or bad EVERYBODY thought that Jimmy and Gary was a couple. Thanks to our BFFS Jasmine and Cherry. The best girl hunting for yaoi ever! We won't live without them that are for sure!

Jimmy felt disgusted, felt like he going to get sick. Jimmy thinks isn't gay, and heck he KNOWS he isn't gay is he? Well we don't know that just yet…

Gary felt little uncomfortable about this whole fucking situation. But he hearts begins to beat faster every time he sees Jimmy. Can Gary really felt so Jimmy? Does he really like him? Well it could possibly…

Gary told Jimmy to meet him at somewhere hidden where no one will see them except our favorite two girls Cherry and Jasmine! Or was it Jasmine and Cherry? Oh, whatever! Anyways, Jimmy went there and didn't give a damn. Just want this to be all over.

"Ok, Gary what the hell do you want from me?"

"Jimmy, I want to tell you something…" Jimmy waits until he says something.

"I-I like you." Jimmy was shocked. Did he really hear that? Is this one of his Gary dreams again? Is this a prank? The real question is… IS JASMINE AND CHERRY FUCKING WATCHING ALL THIS?! I bet so…

"Um…" He coughed.

"What did you say?"

"I say I like you." Gary went closer to Jimmy. Jimmy stepped back.

"Um, interesting now I should be going…" Jimmy was about to leave but Gary grabbed his arm and make Jimmy face him putting his arms around Jimmy's waist. Jimmy wasn't going to face Gary because he was blushing like a bunny.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush Jimmy!" Jimmy blush even more. Now that GOT to be one of his little Gary dreams.

"I know you like me, Jimmy." Oh thank goodness, I thought him going say "I know you love me" like that Justin Bieber song called Baby. WHAT AN IDIOT!

"That's what she said!" Jimmy still isn't looking at Gary. And why the hell everybody saying my words these days?

"You're so cute, Jimmy." He put his move Jimmy's head facing his face. Jimmy looked into his eyes. Oh my gosh, they're gorgeous! How can you not love Gary? Gary slowly moves his head to kiss him. He pushes his lips against Jimmy's lips. He lightly kisses Jimmy. Jimmy stood there shocked. He slowly closed his eyes Gary slowly remove his lips from Jimmy's. He looked at Jimmy's eyes. They were in love. Gary pushes his lips against Jimmy's again and kissed him. He pushes Jimmy against wall and grabbed his leg.

Jasmine and Cherry was having their fan girl moment. I know everybody has those moments. And they are fucking best moments ever!

Gary was kissing Jimmy roughly; his hand went under his shirt exploding his body while Jimmy was putting his arms around Gary's neck. When Gary's tongue came in picture licking all over Jimmy's tongue, Jimmy's tongue agreed the wrestle. They tongue wrestled to see who gets to be on top. Of course Gary won because he's the man in this relationship as always. Jimmy will always be girl in the relationship and it's pretty sad. Jimmy moaned. His arm was around his back holding on Gary tightly. They didn't want this to be over. Not yet… Not too soon. As Gary could feel the boner on Jimmy was also making Gary hard. Just want to rip off ALL of their clothes. They stopped tongue wrestling and looked at each other. Jimmy wanted him. He wants him to take over him of course. He wanted it so badly. He felt like Gary was going to teased him until he says it as he wanted to be.

Gary took off Jimmy's sweater vest and his shirt and licked his nipple and rubbed the other one.

"Gary…" As Jimmy moaned, Jimmy just wants Gary to take him now. Right FUCKING now, or else.

"GARY JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Gary giggled. Gary was slowly taking off Jimmy's pants until…

Someone came here.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING MOTHERFUCKERS?!" Yeah YOU just trolled. You really thought that they were going have sex? HAHAHAHA! NOT!

It's fucking PETE!

"Oh shit…" Jimmy said.

"If Gary and Jimmy was some type of ice cream what do you think they will be named?" If answer it a real fucking question.

**THE END!**

**A/N: LOL! Serious if Gary and Jimmy was some type of ice cream what do you think they will be named? I hope you enjoy bye!**


End file.
